AMBER
AMBER is a female Animated Automobile that was manufactured in 2007, and was also known to be an Italian-made automobile created from the Lamborghini Industries in Rome in 2007. Despite her Italian made body, AMBER is described as something of an actual American girl, where she later hinted that even though she was made in Rome, her operators and designers were American, which led to the solving of the mystery behind AMBER's American Name and Accent. Despite being a female, Amber has no High Beam Lashes due to her Eyes not consisting any special parts in order to place them. Because of this one error that was made by those who designed and built her their are ways in which some Male Animated Automobiles, and Humans, including Females would often mistake her as a Male Animated Car, due to her no longer containing any visible eyelashes, as all Female cars contain them. Like SABER, AMBER has a great relationship with Rothgar, as well as Ryujian, and it is widely known that she also has a small crush on Rothgar, as she is seen constantly wanting to drive him everywhere. Her crushed was revealed completely in 2028 during the Southern European Forza Championship, where AMBER had managed to spend a few days in Southern Europe alone with Roharous, she is shown acting Romantically towards him when she is in Auto Human Form in which he doesn't seem to mind at all, the 2 even shared a dance in Southern Rome following the victory against the Italian Air force during the Southern Rome Air Ground Race. Bio ''Relationships 'Rothgar Roharous LEE Ryujin Kasi SABER DOM Johnathan Lightrunner JETT Original DOM Alexander Lightrunner Lightning McQueen RIO Personality AMBER is described as optimistic, sunny, and fierce. Before her racing career, she enjoyed assisting other cars helping them get to know their operators, along with defending multiple cars that are foreign such as from Japan, Germany, or Korea. She attends to defend other foreign cars from racists humans and animated cars of America, mostly due to the fact that she herself, despite having the personality and accent of a full American, is made from Italy. ''Gallery'' '''Original Form AMBER.jpg|AMBER as a young female Automobile at age 9 to 13 in the years 2016 to 2018... 28 Year old AMBER.jpg|AMBER as an adult, during the Southern Europe Championship, at age 21... AMBER's new look 2037.jpg|AMBER's new look as of 2037, following the near death Accident that occured at Oukara County Australia during the Austrailian Champisonship 'Auto Human Form' AMBER as Human.jpg|AMBER as an Auto human with her original form shining her head lights in the background... Trivia *''AMBER is known to be the Only Female Animated Car to not have Eye Lashes, the cause of this is unknown, but it is likely that she might be something of a tomboy...'' **''Though this was shown to be hardly unlikely, as she attends to act girly all the time. It was concluded by 2091riveraisrael, that the reason of AMBER not possessing lashes, is due to the fact of her car design being that of impossible to add lashes, thereby marking AMBER, never receiving or being built with any...'' *''AMBER was known as the second Female Animated Car to contain a crush on Rothgar Roharous, the first being SABER, the third being SARAH, the fourth being ZIEL, and the fifth being SOLARA...'' *''Out of the other four Female Animated automobiles when they contained their Auto Human forms, AMBER was the first Female Car to have a Romantic Dance with Rothgar as an Auto Human...'' *''While living in New York with Ryujian at the time in 2016, her crush on Roharous was barley notciable and she often treated him more like a friend, than revealing her true intensions, the situation of this was left unknown, but it was possible that AMBER was either too young for Roth at the time as she was 9 years old at the time of these events, or that she didn't believe that a Car would never be able to have a Romantic relationship with a Human, but it was later revealed in 2028 during the Forza Championship, that she really did have romantic feelings for Roharous, and was just waiting until she reached her 20's, and became a Auto Human, in order to make her moves on Roharous...'' *''It was discovered that AMBER has known the Existence of Car Humans before even Ryujian has, it was also revealed that she was the first Girl Automobile to obtain the gift of Human Gona, from her friendship relationship with Rothgar Roharous...'' *''It was hinted that their were Americans in Italy at the time of AMBER's manufacturing which explains AMBER's American Accent...'' *''AMBER was never in New York from the end of 2018 and early 2019, which reveals that AMBER never heard or new of the events of The Crisis, which occurred at the time, where she was during the events of The Crisis is left Unknown...'' *''AMBER was 21 during the Forza Championship...'' Category:Animated Cars Category:Females Category:Female Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle Category:American Cars Category:Italian Cars